<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by OneDay_of_Denial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406796">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDay_of_Denial/pseuds/OneDay_of_Denial'>OneDay_of_Denial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oneshot, fuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDay_of_Denial/pseuds/OneDay_of_Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know what a home is, what is family. <br/>Dean comes in and shows him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick fic, while I work on the same concept just kinda cannon from Deans perspective. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel used to wonder what is family, what is home.<br/>Before, home meant the big mansion he was raised in; the cold white walls devoid of anything but a few paintings here and there, a big bed in a big room. Too big for a two year old child.<br/>Yet, still it was home to him.<br/>The empty house that echoed the melodies of his record player, too tall ceilings, the many mirrors that were there to reflect only his face as he grew up…<br/>That was what home meant.<br/>And family…<br/>Family was butlers and nannies. The young women with sweet smiles and soft voices that woke him up in the morning, got him ready for school, read him a bedtime story. The men who cleaned after him and scolded him for knocking down vases of flowers.<br/>But family was also two people he saw only a few times a year.<br/>The man and woman who would walk into his life with smiles and presents only to leave again the second day. <br/>He didn’t understand why the people who he didn’t know are family, but the nanny said they are, so he believed her. <br/>It wasn’t until he started school and saw kids his age talk about their mom or dad with animated voices and rapid hand gestures, barely containing their excitement; that he found out why the nanny kept telling him not to forget the two people who were rarely there. <br/>His mom and dad.<br/>She would always say that they love him and want only the best for him; Castiel nodding every time even as he didn’t understand what she meant. <br/>However, he wished he could talk so excitedly over them like his peers do. He wished that they really felt like family. But they didn’t.<br/>Still, he loved his nanny a lot, so he never said a word.<br/>As the boy grew up he watched his family change; the nannies and butlers walking out the door and never coming back, only for new ones to appear the next day.<br/>By the time he was twelve no one felt like family anymore.<br/>Still, he smiled, greeting the newcomers warmly just like he was taught to. Giving a hug to his parents once they were home and waving with a small smile when they went away. <br/>It was then that he started wondering, as he watched the kids from his class talk about brothers and sisters and parents, he started wondering what really was family.<br/>It must be nice to have one.<br/>Home changed too on his fourteenth birthday, when parents didn’t come at all the year before.<br/>It changed with a letter and a packed suitcase.<br/>It changed as he found himself in a new town and a new school. One that had dorms attached to it. One that will become Castiel’s new home.<br/>So bare white walls and big halls were replaced by small shared rooms, walls covered in posters and floor littered with clothes.<br/>He had no more butlers to cook for him or clean up after. No more nannies to wake him up and help with homework.<br/>No, this time…He was all alone.<br/>It was in that moment that the thought of family crumbled completely. Because it doesn’t exist. <br/>Castiel had no more family left.<br/>Quickly having to learn how to fend for himself, the now teenager didn’t like meeting new people, knowing they will leave. So the only one he talked to was the boy who he shared the room with.<br/>His name was Baltazar.<br/>And he was nice, if a little crude.<br/>That was all Castiel had to know about him.<br/>However, a year later he found out another thing he wishes he hadn’t.<br/>Because Baltazar was just like his family, he left. <br/>He left, and once more, Castiel was alone.<br/>There were nights when the boy couldn’t sleep; those nights he took one of the many books he required through the years and let himself be immersed in a world that wasn’t his own. One that didn’t feel as lonely as his did.<br/>Feeling safe as he read. Happy. Content.<br/>The dorms weren’t his home so he wasn’t sad when he left his tight little room once he graduated high school.<br/>However that room was just replaced by another one once collage started. Not really having anywhere else to go. <br/>Just like with family, he had no home left.<br/>It’s safe to say that one thing he dreaded is having a new roommate.<br/>However, meeting him brought a new experience to Castiel. <br/>Because as Dean shook his hand with a smile, his heart beat just a little bit faster and face got a little bit redder.<br/>The boy was beautiful.<br/>He decided not to get close to him though, not wanting to go through rejection and abandonment again. <br/>So really he didn’t expect to hear a soft melody coming from Dean’s side of the room when he got up to read at three in the morning. He was sure the other was asleep, but considering said boy sent him a smile over the guitar sat in his lap, it seems he was wrong.<br/>Castiel also didn’t expect the ‘hi’s’and ‘how are you’s’ the other gave him whenever they were together in their room. Didn’t expect he would give into Dean so easily and start answering and wondering in return.<br/>Wondering why Dean’s face scrunched up whenever he was doing homework, why he stayed up with Castiel when he was obviously so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, why his eyes scrunch up when he smiled towards him but never when it was anyone else. And most importantly, wondering why the green eyed boy kissed him after Castiel complimented his playing one night<br/>Because it wasn’t only for himself he was playing for anymore, he was playing for Castiel too.<br/>He was also wondering why he kissed him back, not wanting to ever let go, and why his face hurt from the grin taking over his face once they pulled apart to breathe.<br/>Castiel was wondering about a lot of things.<br/>But with Dean, he slowly started wondering less. <br/>Dean showed him all.<br/>The freckled boy showed Castiel what was home the night he sneaked into his bed instead of his own. <br/>Dean showed Castiel the meaning of home with big smiles and warm hands, cheerful laughs and pictures of the two plastered up on the wall.<br/>And for the first time Castiel had the warmth in his chest that wasn’t there ever before. For the first time he understood that home didn’t mean a big empty house or a house at all.<br/>Home can be a warm bed and waking up to a brown haired boy still sleeping in your arms. It can be a small room, big just enough to fit two but with an air of home none the less because Dean’s guitar is in the corner and Castiel’s hoddie slung over a chair, pictures taken on days spent together plastered everywhere. <br/>It was all enough to make Castiel smile.<br/>He was also shown what family is by the other.<br/>Family is the heated nights or the lazy ones. It is the ‘I love you’s’ said with a smile and kisses pressed against warm skin. It is the happiness in Dean’s eyes when he came home only to find Castiel searching for an apartment in Kansas so that Dean can be close to his family.<br/>And it is also the ‘I love you’ he got in return.<br/>Castiel always wondered what home meant, what it’s like to have a family.<br/>Then Dean came into his life. Dean with warm smiles and whispered ‘I love you’s’.<br/>And he gave him both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>